I'm Back!
by LadyWriter29
Summary: seuqel to 'Do As I Say'. Frank escapes prison and comes after the team again. This time, he's not planning to let anyone get away-ALIVE! Co-Authored by Bailee Neal.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back

_AN/ This is the sequel to 'Do As I Say'. This is co-authored by Bailee Neal. She is a blast to write with. We hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one. And as always, we don't own Criminal Minds. Please feel free to review or PM us after you read it and tell us what you think._

Chapter 1

"Hotch. Emily and Dave are coming back to the station. Emily doesn't want you to worry. Dave thinks that Morgan and Gideon can finish up the crime scene. We just got news that Frank maybe our unsub. He escaped around the time our first doctor was taken. Dave's having an agent on Pen until he's found." JJ said trying to be professional about it. But Hotch could hear the fear and panic in her voice, he wanted to say something like it would be alright but he didn't want to agitate her so he let it be for now. Also he did worry about Emily.

"Are they coming now?" Hotch asks emotionless and calm hoping JJ would follow his actions. He wants Emily there now but he knew that Rossi would be coming as fast as possible.

"Yes. David wants me to feel safe and I do feel safe with him. I was thinking when Emily arrived me and her could go check us into the hotel. And We could be escorted by 2 lovely gentleman" JJ says as she tries to throw off her uneasy feeling.

"Maybe Dave can take Emily and you to the hotel for a while. I'd like to get a little closer on this case. Then I'll be there. Can you tell Rossi to keep an eye on Emily as well please?" Hotch says because wants to get as much done as possible before going and comforting HIS Emily. He knew she'd be safe at the hotel. At least with Dave and JJ. He knew Dave would protect Emily as much as he would JJ so he felt comfortable with letting him do this.

"You trust me to keep her safe? I didn't do a very good job of it last time!" JJ questions. Now only coming out with the guilt she felt about not keeping Emily and Pen safe at her OWN apartment.

"JJ it was not your fault you were taken off guard and no body blames you" Hotch tries to reason with JJ but is not succeeding very well.

"It was my apartment! It was Lance who I dated! They were there for fun and relaxation! I could have gotten them killed! How can you not say it was my fault?" JJ yells. Not realizing that people were looking at them. Reid comes over.

"Everything ok here" Reid asks worried and curious.

"Fine! Excuse me." JJ says as she walks away to go use the restroom.

"What was that about?" Reid looking a little taken back.

"JJ still blames herself for Lance and Frank. I though she was doing better. I'll have to talk to Rossi about this. Maybe she should be getting more therapy. I just thought Rossi would've said something. When Rossi and Prentiss get here, the three of them will be going to check us into the hotel. Then the girls are going to stay with Rossi and rest for a while." Hotch says to Reid as he watches JJ go into the ladies room and waits to see when JJ comes out. He didn't want to leave her alone too long. In case she was too upset and not thinking right. Or in case Frank was hiding in there.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Reid notices Hotch's fixation on the ladies room door.

"JJ. I'm waiting to see JJ come out. If she's not out in a couple minutes, we'll send a female officer in to check on her. Dave's looking after Emily. I need to watch over JJ. With her blaming herself, we need to keep a close eye on her." Hotch looks serious at Reid.

Hotch then notices Dave and Emily come in. Emily runs right into Hotch's open arms and then truly lets her emotions show, quite tears roll down her face.

"Where's JJ? I kept your girl safe you better of kept mine safe." Rossi asks panicky.

"She kind of had a meltdown and headed to the restroom. Dave, why didn't you tell me that she still blames herself for what Frank and Lance did to the girls?" Hotch asks sternly.

"She was getting past it. What probably happened was the stress of hearing Frank escaped has set her back. Emily, could you go see if she's alright?" Dave asks like an injured bear.

"Sure, let go Aaron." Emily wiggles free from Hotch.

When Emily enters the restroom, she hears JJ crying. She doesn't see her, so she starts checking the stalls.

"JJ, are you ok?" Emily asks, gently.

"No. Is Dave here?" JJ knew he had to be, but she was trying to keep from answering any questions herself. She didn't want to tell anyone what happened. Dave knew, but never asked questions. He allowed her to say what SHE wanted to reveal. And on her own time table. He's helped her through nightmares. He also told her, as many times as she needed to hear it, that it wasn't her fault. Even the therapist told her she was blame free.

"Yes sweetie, he's here. Why don't you come out and go talk to him. Hotch, Reid and Rossi are worried about you. We can go check into the hotel and rest up a little. I don't know about you, but my nerves are shot." Emily says with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I am a bit burned around the edges. I really need to talk to my Davie." JJ says opening the door to the third stall. Emily could see the fear, deep fear in JJ's eyes. It surprises and terrifies Emily to see this. She knows that JJ was the most effected by the whole event. She still never talked about what happened with Emily or Garcia. Just Dave.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He watches the reaction to the news of his escape from across the road. The building's are slightly taller which gives him a great view of the show. And it was one that was just getting started. He wasn't finished with either of the ladies. He has worse in store. And he didn't want any of them to make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds. Hope you liked th first chapter, well here's the second. Thanks for the kind reviews. Feel free to PM or review any thoughts and/or questions and ideas._

Chapter 2

JJ and Emily walk out of the ladies room and JJ makes eye contact with Dave. He could see the fear and terror in her eyes. After a few seconds of unspoken volumes between the two, JJ rushes into Dave's arms and hugs him and tight as she can.

"Baby, are you ok? You're trembling. It's ok. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you again." Dave reassures JJ. But JJ has a different view on it. The feeling she can't shake will never leave her until Frank is dead. He wasn't the one that hurt her as much, but he didn't help her either. He had broke his promise to keep Lance away from her and the girls. For that she would and could never forgive Frank. Her heart was damaged and only HER Dave could repair it.

"Dave, I want to go to the hotel now. I have a bad feeling. I just want to be away from here and in your arms. I don't want to think about anything. Just your arms and love surrounding me. Get all these ghost and demons out of my head." JJ looks into Dave's eyes and smiles at him. That smile means the world to him.

"Ok, all that are going to head to the hotel, wheels up in five minutes. So, decide on what your going to do and then we leave." Dave says and then pulls JJ aside. "Are you sure your ok? I get the feeling you are holding something back. Don't keep anything from me baby." Dave asks, concerned.

"I just can't shake this feeling. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. It sends shivers down my spine. Please, let's get the hell out of here. I just want to lay with you and hold you. Listen to your heart." JJ says, worried and unable to get rid of the heavy feeling in her stomach.

"Ok. We'll go. Get whatever you want to take back to the hotel and we're out of here." Dave says, gathering files to work on at the hotel.

"Emily's going with us and Hotch will join her later. Let me go make sure she's ready to go. Could you take this and this," handing him her briefcase and a stack of files that wouldn't fit in her briefcase, " And we'll meet you out in the SUV." JJ kisses him and rushes over to Emily. "Em, you ready to go? Oh crap, I left my purse in the ladies room. Back in a minute. I told Dave to go ahead a go out to the SUV and we'd meet him there. I'll just grab my purse and meet you both out there." JJ heads to the ladies room and snatches up her purse. She's finally relaxed a little and is smiling. Her mind thinking of the feeling she gets when she's cuddling up with Dave. The safe and happy feeling she gets from him.

As JJ heads out of the ladies room and getting ready to leave the station, an officer comes over and introduces himself to her.

"Hello. I'm Officer Cole Jackson. I couldn't help be see the commotion going on and was wondering what has happened."

"Oh, well we're FBI agents and one of the unsub we put away escaped from prison. So there was a little bit of panic. But we have things covered. Thanks for the concern. I need to go. Nice to meet you Officer Jackson." JJ turns to leave.

"Would you like me to walk you out to your car?" Officer Jackson asks, being gentlemanly.

"That's not necessary. Thank you anyhow." JJ goes to leave, but her arm is pulled back. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"You need to get your phone and call Emily back in here. If you don't, I'll shot you and then Agents Reid and Hotchner." Officer Jackson says. JJ scared and her eyes go back to where Hotch and Reid are working. She tries to figure a way out without anyone getting hurt. The fear over takes her and she dials Emily's cell phone.

"Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Emily, do you remember seeing where I left my purse? I can't find it. Will you come back and help me find it?" JJ tries to keep her fear out of her voice.

"Sure JJ. I'll be right in." Emily cheerful says. "Dave, I'll be back. JJ can't find her purse." Emily climbs out of the SUV.

"That woman would lose her head if it weren't attached." Dave says, complaining as Emily closes the door and laughs on her way back into the station. Once Emily is inside the station doors, Officer Jackson grabs Emily's arm and drags both girls down the stairwell to the basement. The same way he came into the building.

"What do you want with us?" Emily asks.

"Be quiet! You'll know soon enough." Officer Jackson shoves the girls forward. Once they get to the underground tunnel system, they see someone else in the distance.

"Who is that?" JJ asks, fear apparent in her voice.

"He's the guy that is paying me a heavy check to get you two ladies delivered to him." Officer Jackson says, with a smile on his face.

"Tell me this, Cole. Did this man pay you up front or are you getting paid after the job is done?" Emily asks.

"After, why?" Officer Jackson asks, confused.

"Let me guess, Frank offered you a few grand." Emily states.

"Yeah. Five to be accurate. Why did you ask that?" Officer Jackson asks getting the feeling like he was taken for a ride.

"Frank has no money. He just escaped from prison! He will kill you after he gets us. You are a police officer, you are supposed to protect and you are throwing us to the wolves." Emily yells at him. Just as Officer Jackson was going to take them back, Frank came up behind him and broke his neck in one quick movement. JJ and Emily had no chance to react when Frank had Officer Jackson's gun pointed at the girls.

"Hello again ladies. It's a shame Penelope couldn't be hear to join us. But we will still have fun. Come with me." Frank made the girls go ahead of him toward the tunnel end that he came in. JJ and Emily knew that this was going to be far worse then the last time. They just didn't know what to expect.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave walks back into the station, looking for the girls with some hidden anger. He walks over to Hotch and Reid.

"Hey, have you guys seen the girls? Emily came back in to help JJ look for her purse and that was like fifteen minutes ago. What on God's green Earth could be taking them so long? Did you see them go back in?" Dave asks irritated.

"No. JJ left like twenty minutes ago. But our backs have been to the door. We thought you left a while ago so we weren't watching. I'll have a female officer go check the ladies room and then we'll go from there." Hotch says, with concern in his voice. He goes to a female officer and she walks into the ladies room. A few seconds later she comes out and tells Hotch there is no one in there. A panicked Hotch rushes over to the two agents and informed them.

"Dave, their not here! WE have a problem!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks you all for the great reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing._

"Their not THERE" Rossi yelled."No, the female agent said they weren't any where." Hotch said sadly.

"We have to find them. I promised them nothing would happen, this is just GREAT" Rossi yelled royally pissed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ and Emily laid arms tied behind their backs, legs tied together and a gag tied tightly around each of there mouths. Then truck stops and they fly forward unsecured just as Frank opened the door, sending JJ falling out onto the hard ground with a thump.

"I can see Agent Jareau's in a hurry, but I don't know for what though." Frank laughs as he pulls Emily out of the truck. She squirms and tries to scream but the gag muffles the screams. JJ could see some body in the far distance coming toward them. She looks up to Frank, she could tell by the look on his face that this was some body Frank was hoping wouldn't be quickly drags both girls behind the car and says, "Listen! I'm going to untie you and remove your gag, but any smart moves and your dead. Got it?" Frank says beginning to untie them.

As the three of them step out, the man appears fairly close.

"Hello Greg." Frank acts nicely.

"Who are they?" Greg asks nodding at the ladies.

"Oh just some little prizes." JJ mumbled under her breath.

"Keep it up Jennifer and after supper will really be a treat." Frank hissed.

JJ just coughs not really caring what he says. She keeps trying to give subtle hints to get some help for them.

"Lauren wants to know if you want to come for supper tonight, but I guess you already have plans." Greg shrugs.

"No. No worries. The ladies and I would greatly appreciate having supper at your house tonight Greg." Frank says, pleased.

"Ok. See you three at seven tonight then." He says, waving.

When Greg gets far enough away, Frank turns toward JJ and says, "Good going, your in for it now!" Emily doesn't like this one bit. She thinks Frank should pick on her. She's trained for this not JJ. She's been through too much. Emily's going to take her turn at the batting wheel.

"Help some body!" Emily yells loudly before Frank clamps his hand over her mouth tightly.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?" Frank says in disbelief.

"Actually no. Who is Lauren?" Emily asked.

"None of your damn business!" Frank bellows.

"Well I'll find out by the end of tonight and make sure that you don't hurt her." Emily replies smartly.

"I would never hurt her. I've thought about it, but never have." Frank says.

"Of course you wouldn't because your just so nice" Emily laughs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By this time Morgan and Gideon get to the station.

"The ladies, we assume he has them again because I was stupid to leave them alone!" Rossi says to the group. He can't help but beat himself up over this turn of events.

"Don't go blaming yourself now Rossi" Gideon said. Gideon knows that Rossi has blamed himself way too much in the last few months.

"Who's to blame then Gid? You? You cant blame yourself. You weren't here to even know about it! For God sakes I didn't even know till about an hour ago!" Rossi yells, hurt and scared fo the girls.

At this moment Rossi got a text message that read…

_"Dear Agent Rossi, I have your stubborn girlfriend and an amazingly smoking hot Emily with me. Now first rule, if you try to sneak a call in without my say so or they'll be hurt. Rule two, don't mess with me because this time it could be worse. And rule three, I still want Gideon, Frank."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A/N We don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the long awaited update. Hope you enjoy._

"Ladies are you ready to go?" Frank yells up the stairs.

"NO." yells JJ, not wanting too play along with this game.

"Shut up JJ." Emily whispers as she hears Frank coming up the stairs. She quickly grabs JJ's arm and puts her behind her, as if to block her from Frank.

"What's that Agent Jareau?" Frank says just before he opens the door to their room.

"I said No!" JJ replies seeing 's now so pissed that she has the nerve to talk back to him like that. Who does she think she is?

"Move away now Emily, I think JJ needs to be taught a lesson." Frank says sternly, trying to control his temper.

"I-I don't think that's necessary." Emily says nervously, but standing her ground.

"I'm sorry that's not a question that's a statement." Frank says, getting more pissed.

"No." Emily replies right as Frank starts walking towards them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to kill him if he hurts her or Emily any more then he already has." Rossi fumes as he paces the BAU offices.

"Getting mad is not going to solve anything Dave." Gideon says. He doesn't want Dave to have problem with high blood pressure again.

"Shut up, I need to talk to him!" Dave replies as he picks up the phone and dials the number.

"Hello." Frank says into the phone.

"This is Agent Rossi, I need to speak with Frank." He says clearly unclear that he already was.

"Your speaking with him." Frank replies.

"Okay just hear me out. I don't want any body to get hurt, but what do you want with Gideon? What about this, you give the two ladies back and forget about this jail time. No death sentence." Rossi says, trying to get this done and over with before ANYONE got hurt.

"I don't want to hurt these girls, but Jennifer has a nasty mouth. Emily seems to be following in her foot steps. I think both need a lesson or two taught to them for smart mouthing me. No I wont let them go just so you can have them safe again. As for Gideon, I want to kill him." Frank replies with a laugh.

"Okay, don't hurt them please. I'm begging, they've been hurt too much already." Rossi pleads.

"Help us Dave! I don't want to die here! He's going to kill us!" JJ all the male members here JJ and Emily scream and heavy breathing gets loud on the phone. All they here is "Bye Agent Rossi" and the line goes dead.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please read and review. Let us know what you think. We'd love to hear from you. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Back!

A/N: We don't own Criminal Minds. And most of this sequel is being written by Bailee Neal. She is wonderful and I am helper her along for this one. Thanks to everyone.

Chapter 5

"NO! JEN! EMILY!" Rossi yells as the line goes dead.

"We don't know that he was hurting them. He could have just been pointing a gun or doing something to make them react that way. Let's just stay calm and treat this like a case. If we don't stay calm, the girls can really be hurt if we do this half assed. Now let's figure out how we're going to get him to give the girls back unharmed." Gideon says, calm as always.

"And how the hell do we do that, with Jennifer's big mouth always flapping something wicked towards him or Emily trying to protect her we probably wont, and I swear if he hurts her again I am going do something crazy" Rossi fumed."Dave, this is hard we know and this time I'm sure the girls are stronger and more prepared unlike the last time where they had no clue, both woman are strong and I'm sure Emily will help JJ as well as JJ helping Emily" Gideon tried to reason."Ughh! I know but its so stressing not knowing if they're ok 24/7 like I'm used to, and JJ isn't as strong as we all like to think she is. Well not any more she isn't." Rossi nodded."I know Dave, I know." Gideon said putting a reassuring hand on Rossi's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ stood froze in one spot except for her on-going tears that not yet wanted too stop.

"Frank, there's no need for this now. Just put the gun down and we can all figure out a good settlement for tonight's arrangements." Emily said responsible as she pushed JJ behind her in a motherly way.

"If this little bitch here shuts her mouth, maybe she'll get through the dinner without me having to take her for a little walk." Frank said, lowering his gun.

"Ok. Give me 10 minutes alone with her and I'll reason this out with her, alright Frank?" Emily said.

"10 minutes. Weather your done or not. Then we go." Frank said leaving the went to open her mouth to scream a profanity at him, but as quickly as she opened her mouth Emily closed her hand down so fast onto JJ's mouth too stop her.

"Jennifer Jareau! Do you want to see Rossi again? Because the way your acting you won't get too far for God sakes. What's gotten into you?" Emily said, but when she finished she knew she said a little too much to 's eyes began to water at the fact of never seeing Rossi again. And she never thought Emily would say that at a time like this.

"I'm so sorry hun. Shh, calm down hun. It's alright" Emily said this point Frank busted into the room with somebody unexpected, Mrs. Penelope Garcia.

"PEN! NO!" JJ screamed.

"PEN! NO!" Frank mocked rudely.

"Just bring her back to the station and keep us! She doesn't deserve this you animal!" JJ screamed loudly.

"Mrs. Jareau calm yourself please. I don't want to have to hurt you ladies this early in the fun now do I." Frank hissed.

"Of course not Frank." Emily stepped in.

"Good, now give Penelope her dress to put on so we can get a move on." Frank said closing and locking the door.

"Oh my gosh Pen! I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" JJ said hugging her.

"Sweetie, don't worry about me. I'm fine. You need to worry about yourself. Your not going to get yourself anywhere by talking back, so just try to be respectful even though it's hard JJ." Penelope tried to reason.

"Ok, let's do this." JJ said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think's happening to them right now?" Rossi said, before Gideon went to say something the phone began to buzz. Sending all the male members in the room.

"Agent Rossi." He boomed.

"Yes, this is Frank. Listen. First thing, Mrs. Jareau's walking herself off of my last bit of patience. She'll now what it's like, tonight's wishes and there's nothing you can do to change my mind for what's in store for her. Second thing, I have Mrs. Garcia with me as well. I'm guessing your members are peeved that your detail is as dumb too late a suspicious looking man at her. And third, I like Mrs. Prentiss. She's nice so I think I'm going to ask her to make passionate and consensual sex with me tonight." Frank said.

"Ok, please Frank. I'm begging with my life, don't hurt Jennifer. Please, her life's messed up enough by you and your asshole of a son Lance. Second, you better not be serious about having Penelope. And third, don't you fucking dare touch Emily because she's a dignified lady who, by any chance should not make out with a rapeist and I doubt she'll say 'yes'." Rossi said breathing heavily, but Hotch just looked at him with that look saying keep your cool for the girls.

"Watch your tone Dave. Like I said, nothing you say will change my plans with Jennifer. I plan on making a night of horror for her. Also, I'm dead serious with my own life and if Prentiss says 'NO', then it wont be consensual." Frank laughed."At around 9 pm tonight you'll be receiving a call by me. I'll let you all speak to the ladies for 10 minutes. I'll not be in the room so it's totally personal. I'll be in the living room however, and if I think I hear something suspicious I'll be up there. They'll all get a beating. Let me tell you, tonight Miss. Jareau will not just be getting a beating. Now good-bye agents." Frank hissed as he hung left all of the male members in shock at what might happen with their girls in the next 12 hours.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you all for your support and loyalty. Please keep reading. Also, drop us a PM and some reviews to let us know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back!

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds. We hope you like this chapter and we appreciate reviews and PM's. So please let us know what you think. Thank for reading._

Chapter 6

"Frank, we are ready!" JJ yelled, as Frank sees the girls coming down the stairs."I'm glad to see you're in a good mood right now, Jen. Or at least faking a good mood." Frank smiles.

"Great!" JJ says, faking a opens the door revealing a bright light that makes the girls squint. JJ's last to walk out of the girls, right in front of Frank.

He quickly grabs her arm and twists her to face him and says, "This dinner's going to get well and if it doesn't because of you, believe me you won't like it. You won't make it out of my house alive to see Rossi, EVER!"

JJ gulps, but says, "Ok." And walks gracefully to where the girls stood watching and quickly endures Emily's awaiting arms.

"Everything will be alright, just act normal JJ." Emily says, calm and collective.

"I hope your right." JJ says as they begin to walk into the field where in the distance stood a big, lonely house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think their alright?" Rossi asks Hotch.

"I hope so." Hotch murmurs.

The fact that his Emily's with Frank, yet again terrifies him, and he's worried about Pen and JJ.

"If I don't get to see Jennifer again, I don't think I'll be able to move on. She's kept me going in my miserable life. She brought me Faith, Aaron." Rossi says.

"After Haley left, I never thought I'd have anyone else until I got the courage to ask Emily out. Then I had faith as well. So I know how you feel Dave." Hotch replies.

"Guys, I think we have something." Yells men run out into the other room where Reid, Morgan and Gideon are leaning over a map.

"What? What!" Rossi booms.

"We think that if Frank was able to get them out of here quietly," Reid says, drawing a circle around the spot where they were on the map. "He would have to have a car that no one would notice, which means to have two smart female agents like Emily and JJ, that driving down the road with them in it. NO body would notice them. So we narrowed it down to cars that lots of people drive so it blends in." Reid says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As all of them approach the house, the door opens. A small, light haired blond comes running out into the field and into Frank's arms.

"I'm so glad you came!" the girl and JJ assumes it's Lauren. Penelope had no clue, so Em and JJ fill her in as the girl and Frank spoke."Dinner's cooking!" The girl says.

"Good. Good." Frank cheers.

"Who are they?" The girl asks, pointing to JJ, Penelope and Emily.

"They're um, friends." Frank says simply.

"Oh, well aren't you going to introduce us?" Lauren says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was finally time for them to leave Lauren's house, Frank's in a good mood. JJ's pissed off because she wants to sleep and not be here. Emily seems ok, not happy, not mad ,but ok. Penelope's hard to read. They couldn't tell how she they all arrived back to the house. Instead of going upstairs where they ALL planned they were going, Frank stopped them.

"Don't think about going upstairs ladies. You are being separated for about an hour." Frank hissed.

All three women gasped at this. What's he thinking? Penelope and Emily knew that JJ wouldn't do good in a room ALONE with Frank."Jennifer Jareau, go downstairs and wait for me. Emily my bedroom, NOW! Penelope, go into the bedroom where you were before we left. Do I make myself clear?" Frank seethed."Yes." The three ladies said in unison.

JJ walks down into the creepy basement. It's sort of cold, but not like other basements, it's more weird. When she turns on the light, she realizes that the only things down there were a lamp, a freezer and a BED!

Emily opens the door to Frank's bedroom. It didn't look like a serial killer's bedroom, though she sadly knew it was. It's a nice shade of navy blue. She took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Frank took Penelope to the room, told her what he has planned for little old Jennifer. Penelope swore she had tears in her eyes ready to fall, yet they wouldn't. With that, Frank left locking the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone started to ring at the office and Rossi's quick to say, "Agent Rossi!"

"Well, hello again. Change of plans. The girls will call at midnight. I want you to know what happens to them when they phone you. So you can be INFORMED!" laughed Frank.

"You sick bastard! Don't touch them!" Rossi yelled.

"I'm good with my plans, but I'm sure as hell that after this you'll want to ring me neck a million times. It'll be fun listening to little old Jennifer scream and cry." Frank promises and raced threw the men's minds as they heard that.

Suddenly Derek couldn't keep it in any more, he had too, "Frank, this is Derek Morgan. Listen to me! If you rape Jennifer Jareau, when we catch you, we won't bother waiting for the judge to give you the death penalty. We'll do it right then and there just too make sure you won't be able to hurt her, Penelope OR Emily ever again!" Morgan promises.

"You just got them all raped Derek Morgan!" Frank said pissed, then hung men stood staring in disbelief. Hoping that he's just pissing them off, but very little of their brains thought that. They practically knew he was SERIOUS!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. We appreciate your loyalty and hope you keep on reading.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Back

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. We hope you all enjoy. Please let us know what you think. Thanks._

Chapter 7

Frank first made his way to the basement to Jennifer sitting on the bed.

"Lay Down." JJ's mind ran through so many possibilities of what could come next. She's so scared and nothing's happened yet.

But then Frank walks over to her, got on top of her and fiddled with his pant buckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope sat in the room scared half to death on what made her friend scream a loud and terrified scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That felt wonderful!" Frank heaves over a naked Jennifer, who's still crying hysterically."Now Emily's turn." Frank threatened, as JJ put her clothes on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sits in the room. She has a feeling that whatever Frank has planned is what made JJ scream as loud as she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Frank's going up the stairs, JJ spots a piece of metal on the floor. She grabs it and whips it at his head, making him crash to the floor, JJ books it up the stairs. She yells for the girls to get down there. Frank lied, Penelope's door was not locked. So she opens it and the three ladies mess with the front door. Begging for it to open, when Frank appeared at the top of the stairs, holding a gun. And all of a sudden, ***BLAST*** came from the gun.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All the men of the BAU, felt something that made them believe life would never be the same.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please let us know what you think. We appreciate it! Thanks to all you who are reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Back!

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds, but would like to. Please let us know what you are thinking and feeling about the story. We would love to know. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 8

All that was heard in the house after the gun shot was high pitched screams.

On the floor next to the front door of Frank's house, Emily lay bleeding from her shoulder. JJ and Penelope lean over her trying to stop the bleeding.

"Emily, are you ok? How do you feel?" Penelope asks.

"Pain! Warm! And now it's going numb!" Emily say, gritting her teeth. JJ can see the unspoken pain in Emily's eyes.

"Look at what you make me do! It's all your fault! Ms. Garcia, go upstairs and get a towel and the first-aide kit." Frank says, coming over to check his handy work. While blood drops off his head from the hit he took from JJ.

"What happened to you?" Emily asks Frank through her clenched teeth.

"Your bitch here," Frank gestures to JJ. "Hit me in the head with a piece of old pipe I had in the basement. And let me tell you something, you will pay for that." Frank says with anger.

"Oh, you had it coming you big ass! Get over it! If I have to, you do to!" JJ yells and her face gets red with anger and embarrassment.

"Get over what?" Emily asks.

"Nothing! You are looking pretty pale Em, are you feeling faint or dizzy?" JJ says, trying to change the subject.

"I do feel a little light headed. Are you going too let me go to the hospital Frank?" Emily looks at Frank. She eyes were glassy and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"I don't know." Frank says, getting up and walking over to the door. He opens his cell phone and hit's the redial.

"Rossi!" Dave answers frantically.

"Dave, we have a situation. And I am willing to negotiate a deal." Frank pauses and waits for a smart ass remark.

"What's going on? What happened?" Dave asks in a panic.

"Well, there was an incident and one of the lovely ladies was hurt. She is in need of a hospital. Now I am not going to tell you WHO she is, but I will exchange her for Jason Gideon. That way she can get the medical attention she needs and I get Jason Gideon." Frank says with a bit of satisfaction.

"Can you at least tell me what injury we are looking at? So the ER has some idea of what they are looking at." Dave asks. He's hoping it isn't life threatening.

"Well, it's a gun shot wound to the shoulder. Left shoulder. I will call back in fifteen minutes so you can talk it over with the other losers." Frank hangs up. Just as he hangs up, Penelope's coming quite fast and trips on something. She falls down the stairs. The towel and first-aide kit flies through the air.

At the bottom of the stairs. Penelope's out cold. JJ quickly gets to her and checks her to see if she's dead.

"Pen, are you ok? Can you hear me?" JJ softly pats Penelope's cheek. Penelope opens her eyes.

"Jen? What happened?" Penelope tries to get up.

"No, Pen. Just stay there for a few minutes. Does anything hurt?" JJ asks.

"My knee doesn't feel the greatest. My back hurts a little. But I think I'm fine. We need to Emily taken care of. My injuries are nothing." Penelope slowly gets up. She limps over to Emily. JJ grabs the towel and first-aide kit and joins them.

"Penelope, tend to Emily. JJ, since you caused this, you fix it up." Frank says, pointing to the gash on his head. JJ took a deep breath and started to clean the wound. "Ouch! Watch it bitch! You just remember you are going to pay for this. If you don't be careful, your punishment will be far worse then you think!" Frank scowls at JJ.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What did he say to you?" Hotch asks. You can almost hear the fear in his voice.

"One of the girls is injured. Gun shot to the shoulder. He says he will trade her for Jason. That way she gets the medical attention she needs and he gets what he wants." Dave says, still stunned.

"Who's injured?" Derek asks.

"He wouldn't tell me. He won't tell me. Are you up for the switch Gideon?" Dave asks.

"Yes. I mean I have to for the girls. Once I get in there, the other two girls can help me come up with a plan. Frank's going down. Now if we can get the third one the medical attention, then we'll be all set." Jason says.

"We need to get you set up with a ear wig and possibly a camera with microphone. We need to know what we are dealing with here. And you can't go in with a gun. He will definitely search you to make sure you aren't carrying." Hotch says, worried that one of his girls are injured. He felt awful because he worried more about Emily. He loved her so much. Just then the phone rang.

"Rossi!" Dave answers.

"This is how we are going to do the exchange…." Frank says, and gives the deals.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**We want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. And thanks to all that have been so loyal and kind. Please, keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Back

_AN/ We don't own criminal minds. Don't forget to review after you read it. THANKS!_

Chapter 9

Forty-five minutes later, at the agreed location; Dave and Jason stand outside the abandon warehouse. It's in a few cities over from where they were stationed for the case. So Dave drove with the light and sirens blaring. They wanted to get there early. Reid was with them, but stayed in the car. Someone needed to be with the injured woman, while Dave drove to the closest hospital.

With all the new fangled gadgets all in place on Jason Gideon's person, Dave and Jason waited for Frank to pull up. About five minutes after they arrived, Frank comes into view. They didn't know what to expect when the car pulled up. Dave held his breath. Fearing he would see JJ with a gun shot wound. The car comes to a stop farther away from the SUV that Dave drove. Frank slowly steps out of the driver's seat of the sapphire blue, four door Malibu. Frank approaches the two men.

"Jason, so great to see you again. I can't wait to dine with you. I make the best milkshakes, with the exception of the fine diner that we met in. I'm sure the remaining two ladies can't wait to see your ugly mug. Anyhow, let's make this go as smoothly as possible. She's in some pain and losing a bit of blood. Now, get your third man to transfer her from my car. And remember, if something happens to me the other ladies will surely die. No one knows where they are. Jason, say good-bye to you colleague. Then get into my car. Passenger seat." Frank says, not taking his eyes off Dave.

"Who was injured?" Dave asks as he gives the hand signal to Reid to go to the back seat of Franks car. Reid opens the door and looks in to see Emily laying unconscious. He looks up and over at Dave with a sad face. Then shook his head to indicate it wasn't JJ. Dave took a deep cleansing breath. They the panic set in, but not as bad as when he thought it was JJ.

"You will see soon enough Agent Rossi. Now help him move her over to your vehicle and get out of here." Frank hissed. He wanted to be alone with Jason, to pick at the wound of his heart. He knew that he'd be able to get a rise out of him if he told Jason everything he did to Sarah. Then that would give him reason to use violence on Jason.

Dave walks over to the car to assist Reid in carrying Emily's limp body. When Dave sees Emily, his heart sinks and he thinks of what Hotch will be feeling. Then he grabs Emily's feet after Reid pulls Emily out from her underarms. They get her safely into the SUV and quickly get into their seats. They sped away to get her to the closest hospital.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pen, I really think you need to let me wrap that knee. It needs heat fifteen minutes and then ice for fifteen minutes. Or is it ice then heat? Same with your back. I hope that you didn't do any serious damage to you knee or back." JJ says, sitting next to Penelope on the bed. Frank had locked them into a bedroom until he got back. JJ worried about Emily and then Penelope. She didn't want to think about what had happened to her. She was seriously beginning to think that she was somehow the butt of a joke from the cosmos. She couldn't believe it happened again. She's numb right now, but she knew sooner or later she would crack or even break.

"JJ, I'm fine. I have had worse done to me. I do understand what Emily's feeling. I believe that's where I was shot too. Doesn't feel so great." Penelope cringed at the memory of that awful night. But it did lead her to her ever so hot Kevin Lynch. That's the only good thing to come out of the whole situation.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I thought I was saving us. I guess I didn't think about it before I screwed us. I'm really sorry Pen. DAMN! Why did I have to try to get us out of here?" JJ says, beating herself up. She just didn't want them to go through what she did. She'd been raped twice in only months. She HAD to try to keep them safe. She couldn't do that last time.

"JJ, don't blame yourself. You thought he was out. We had to try to get away. Now Emily's gone. So now we can try to figure a way out for us. We're two smart women. We can think this through." Penelope says, trying to give JJ hope.

"I should have known that his head was too hard to keep him down for any length of time. I really…" JJ trails off as she hears a car pull up. "I think he's back." JJ walks over to the window and she sees two men getting out of the car. "Pen, Gideon's here!" JJ says with a second wind of hope. They she prayed that Gideon couldn't tell what she'd been through. JJ went back to sit next to Penelope.

A few minutes pass, then the girls hear the lock on the door start to be fiddled with. JJ stayed next to JJ. Determined to protect her like a momma bear.

"Ms. Jennifer, Ms. Penelope. We have a visitor. Please, come downstairs." Frank moves aside to let the women pass him and go down the stairs slowly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading and we hope you liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Back!

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 10

"Hurry Dave, she's really pale!" Reid yells as he stares down at Emily's body that is draining her life out slowly.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I know your scared Reid, but hold on just a few more minutes. Has the bleeding slowed any?" Dave asks, keeping his eye on the road.

"It's slowing. But I don't know how much she lost before we got a hold of her." Reid says, rubbing his forearm across his sweat ridden face. He's hands covered in Emily's blood. There was just so much blood. She hadn't seen so much since that young man tried to kill himself by slicing his wrists. Blood didn't bother Reid, it was the person that was bleeding in front of him. He felt sorry for the young man and Emily was like a sister to him.

Reid could see that they were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Dave pulls up to the ambulance bay doors. Reid backs out of the back door of the SUV.

"WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!" Yells Dave into the ER. Dave helps Reid get her out and keep the bleeding to a minimum. A few people and what they assumed was a doctor came running out with a stretcher.

"What happened?" The man they assumed was the doctor asked.

"She was shot by her kidnapper. It was at least an hour ago. But I would say possibly two hours. I know that if the other agents that were with her could get to her, then they tried to stop the bleeding. And after this length of time, she would be dead if unattended." Dave says, mind going a mile a minute. They all rush into the first open exam room.

"Very possible. Now you guys wait here while we work on her. We'll let you know when we have her stable." The doctor closes the door and leave the men to their thought.

"Reid, I'm going to call Hotch. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dave walks outside the ER. Dave dials with dread. How was Hotch going to take the news.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gideon. Good to see a man I actually like." JJ says bitterly. She looks back at Frank with disdain. Frank just smiles and evil smile. JJ helps Penelope to the couch.

"It's nice to see you too Jennifer. What happened to you Garcia?" Jason asks, looking at her in curiosity.

"I'm fine. I was in a rush. And I kind of fell down the stairs. I was trying to get stuff to help Emily." Penelope says, looking at the floor.

"Ok, now Jennifer, would you like to tell Jason what happened t you?" Frank asks mockingly at JJ.

"Frank, before this is over, I'll watch you wither in pain. And I'll make sure you hurt even more. Or would you like me to hurt you know and get it over with?" JJ says, trying to take the attention off the little hint Frank through out.

"Ok, I think this time to say good night to Jason. Ladies, you may give him a hug." Frank says standing close enough to hear anything that was said between the two during the hug. Penelope hugs him first.

"It's great to see you again Gideon."

"You too Garcia. You be good and do as he says." Jason says, as she pulls back. They smile at each other. JJ get close and leans down to hug Gideon.

"Glad you're here. Thanks for exchanging yourself for Emily. I didn't mean to get her hurt. Please believe me Gid." JJ says, trying to keep a tight hold on her emotions.

"No problem sweetie. I know you'd never endanger anyone, let alone Emily. You be good and do as he says. This will be over soon." Jason says, pulling back and smiling. JJ smiled back as she was being pulled away by Frank.

"Let's get you girls ready for bed." Frank gestured for them to head upstairs. Penelope was first then JJ. Frank was behind JJ. Out of the blue, Frank grabbed JJ's fanny. JJ turned around and punched Frank in the face. Frank is thrown backwards onto his back. JJ lost control and jumped on him. She punched him like a mad woman. Penelope and Jason just watched in shock. No one knew what to do. No one could understand what JJ was muttering something with ever blow she gave him.

"You will never touch me again. You will never hurt me again. I will kill you if you ever touch me again. The law be damned!" JJ says through clenched teeth. Frank was bleeding and slipping in and out of consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Back!

_AN/ We don't own Criminal minds. We hope you like this chapter. And to remind you all, we tried to make this as real as possible. But it is FICTION, so bear with us. Please read and review. Thanks!_

Chapter 11

"JJ, what happened to you? What did he do to you?" Jason asks, standing over Frank. JJ's panting hard.

"Do I really need to answer that? You only see Pen and Me. So you know he shot Emily! Isn't that enough of a reason to want to hurt him so bad that maybe he dies. Oh and what about Sarah? HE DESERVES TO DIE!!!" JJ yells. The look on her face is new to Penelope and Jason.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow! I would hate to Frank. She looks feral. Glad Gideon's there and not me. She looks dangerous. But thank God she's not injured." Derek says, watching the monitor that was connected to the camera to Gideon.

Derek looks over at Hotch. He was on his phone. Derek assumes it's Dave. Hotch's face goes pale.

"Hotch, what is it?" Derek asks, concern in his voice. Hotch closes his phone and walks over to Derek.

"Emily was shot in the shoulder." Hotch looks in shock.

"You go be with her. I'll stay here and monitor Gideon and the girls. As soon as I have an address, I'll take some LOEs with me. Tell Emily I'm thinking of her. I'll be there with the girls and Gideon shortly." Derek turns his eyes back to the monitor.

Hotch quickly leaves the station and speeds to the hospital that Dave told him. He enters it into the GPS and went as fast as he could.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave walks back into the ER. He head over to where Reid was sitting.

"Any word yet?" Dave asks.

"No. Do you want a coffee? I'm heading to the cafeteria." Reid stands up and head in the direction the nurse had told him minutes earlier.

"Reid! Sure, I'll take a coffee. A little cream, no sugar." Dave slightly smiles at Reid and Reid does the same. Then he turns and heads to the basement to the cafeteria. Dave decided to go out and call Derek to see how the girls were doing.

"Morgan." Derek answers his phone.

"Derek, how are they doing?" Dave asks with hope. He holds his breath waiting for an answer.

"Well, your girl has put a smack down on Frank. I seriously think she's can possibly kill him. She's looking very feral. Dave, I've NEVER seen her so scary looking. But she's going good. Jason's trying to get her to tell her what made her feel so angry toward him."

"Derek, hello! He kidnapped her for a second time! Of course she's angry! We have nothing on Emily's condition yet. Will call you when we know something. I don't want to leave in case I can get to Jennifer. She can't be that far from where the exchange went down. I'll wait here until I get a location on JJ, Pen and Jason." Dave hung up and went back into the ER waiting area.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gid, we need to tie him up." Pen says over JJ's body which was straddling Franks body. Frank was still out cold.

"Do you now where there is rope?" Jason asks Pen.

"Well he had JJ in the basement, me in his room and Emily in the spare room. He said he locked his door and the spare room door. He was in the basement with JJ. So maybe we should check the basement." Penelope says.

"I'll do it. That knee looks pretty bad. Don't let her kill him." Jason leaves and heads down the stairs. He sees the mattress and the disheveled looks of it. He was he was hoping that it was just from JJ sleeping. Not from the other thought that scared him. He found some long rolled up rope. Then heads back up the stairs. As she did, he felt something hit the side of his head and everything when dark.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The nurse comes out to talk with Dave just as Reid comes back.

"Who are you to Ms. Prentiss?" The nurse asks.

"I'm her co-worker. Is she going to be alright? Our boss is on his way." Dave says.

"She's in pretty bad shape. She has to have surgery. We're taking her to the OR." The nurse turns to leave.

"Wait! May we see her quickly before you take her?" Dave asks.

"Just for a moment. She's in and out of it. So she might not be awake for you." The nurse says.

"Doesn't matter. We'd like to let her know we are here." Reid says.

"Go right ahead." The nurse says. Dave and Spencer walk in to see a broken Emily. Machines and tubes attached to Emily. She still looks pale and fragile. Dave stood on one side and Spencer on the other side. Emily's eyes open slightly.

"Dave, is JJ ok? Where is Aaron? Where am I?" Emily asks, disoriented.

"Emily, calm down. JJ and Pen are with Jason. He won't let Frank hurt them. Aaron's on his way. You are in the hospital. Frank shot you." Dave softly says.

"But JJ screamed. He did something to her. She needs to get out of there NOW." Emily starts to try to get up. Dave and Spencer push her back down.

"EMILY! You lay back down! Aaron would shot me if I let you do anything to farther your injuries. Now lay back down and relax. You are having surgery and you need to fight to get through and back to Aaron. JJ would be upset if you didn't come back to us." Dave says, smiling at her.

"Ok, Dave. Tell Aaron to keep a place for me in his arms. And tell him I love him dearly." Emily smiles.

"I know he would say he loves you too. Now you rest and when you wake up, he will be here himself." Dave pats her hand. Emily closes her eyes and drifts off.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Back!

_AN/ We don't own criminal minds. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep reading and reviewing._

Chapter 12

Jason Gideon opens his eyes slowly and with much confusion. At first he didn't know where he was. Then when he came to realize where he was, Jason sits up fast. He looks around and sees that he's back in the basement. He could hear movement going on upstairs and is concerned about the girls.

"Derek! Aaron! If you guys can hear me, I'm down. The girls are in trouble. He's gone beyond killing and he's upstairs hurting the girls. I'm trying to remember the directions to the house. Or even the address. He hit me in the head with something and I am really hurt. I can't concentrate. He had JJ down here before and all that's down here's a mattress on the floor and a freezer. I want to say the road name's Castle Ridge Road. I don't recall the house number. But you need to get people here ASAP! I'm bleeding. I'm not sure how long I can stay awake. I don't quite know for sure what he did to JJ, but if she has a chance and no one can stop her, she will kill Frank. That's if he doesn't kill us first."

"Gid, stay calm. I have the LEOS on the way to that road. I'm calling Dave and Reid. They are still at the hospital. Hotch's on his way there. Actually he should be there by now. Hang tight. Try to stop the bleeding. Is there a piece of cloth?" Derek asks, trying to be soothing.

"yeah, there is…wait. This sheet has some blood and something else I can't identify. I'm going to put it in a bag. I'll put it in the freezer to preserve the DNA of the blood and whatever is on it. Oh my, there's more down here. Maybe I should just take my jacket off and use it. I don't want to mess with anything that could be used as evidence. If I think what happened to JJ is true, then we need to get her out of here ASAP! And if this one is JJ's then who's is this other one belong to?" Jason says, not feeling quite up to par.

"Gid, are you saying you think that…"Derek couldn't finish the sentence. He just couldn't phantom it.

"Derek, I need to sit down. I'm getting pretty dizzy." Just after Jason says that, he hears banging around upstairs. He wonders what's going on. So he climbs the stairs on his knees, so he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"What's going on?' Derek asks, hearing the banging around as well.

"I don't know. Wait a minute." Jason gets his ear up against thee door and listens. "What's going on up there?" Jason yells. There was a few female voices muffled. Then a loud thud. The door opens to have Frank standing there with a little blood on his hands and a little blood running out of his nose. It looked as if someone split his lip. Whom ever fought him got a good piece of him.

"Jason Gideon, you need to be resting. But if you think you are ready for our smack down, as I am constantly be referred to." Frank smiled smugly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upstairs, JJ was laying sprawled out on the floor, beat and assaulted. Penelope, tied up in the chair was forced to watch as he humiliated JJ in front of her. Penelope's glad JJ got a few slugs in before she was knocked unconscious.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the hospital, Hotch shows up as Dave and Reid are heading out.

"How is she?" Hotch asks, grabbing Dave's arm to stop him.

"She's still in surgery! We have to go! Jason gave Derek a street name and the LEOS and We are going to get there. Derek says that Gideon is hurt and needs medical attention. JJ needs up in a bad way." Dave says, pulling away. "We'll be back real soon with Gideon and the girls to get them all checked out."

Dave ran to the SUV and had it started and was on the way out of the parking lot. Speeding like a bat out of hell and desperate to get to his beloved JJ. She needed him for Christ sake. Dave's mind kept thinking how fragile JJ had been the last time she was taken. He's afraid that she was going to be ten times worse then before.

"Dave, she's strong. Gid's with her and Pen. They'll be back with us soon. Don't panic!" Reid said, trying to comfort and sooth the panic ridden face.

"Thanks Spencer. I know she's strong. Now call Derek and double check on the location. If the LEOS found the correct location." Dave says, swerving around slower moving cars.

"Morgan!" Derek answers his cell phone.

"Derek, any more news?" Reid asks.

"Well, no more info on the address, but Jason and Frank are starting to fight. Looks like someone really got a few swings in at Frank. Jason has an idea of what Frank did to JJ. But I can't bring myself to say it and I don't think I want to say it. She needs to see a doctor. No info on Pen. Other then the fall down the stairs. That's are clumsy girl." Derek laughed at that. Reid too. Garcia was never graceful. All of a sudden, Derek yells. "WHAT THE HELL?"

JJ's standing at the top of the stairs. She's got a gun. Her closes are ripped and she's bleeding and bruised. She looks like a zombie. Her eyes completely devoid of all humanity. She points the gun at Frank and pulls the trigger. She hit him between the eyes. Jason's in shock. Frank falls in front of Jason. JJ comes down the stairs and stands above Franks dead body. After a few seconds, she passes out next to Frank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to all of you loyal reads and reviewers! We do really appreciate them and are very glad you have been enjoying the story. Keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Back!

_AN/ we don't own criminal minds. Hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review after you read. Thanks!_

Chapter 13

Jason Gideon leaned down and felt for a pulse on JJ. Once he felt one, he checked Frank for one. Jason was relieved, but saddened. He was glad the bastard was dead, but sad that he would not be held accountable for what he did to Sarah, JJ, Penelope, Emily and all the numerous others. He was so proud of JJ and her great accuracy. She didn't look like herself when she saw her. He was concerned. Then he realized Penelope hadn't made an appearance. And that was unlike her too. Even more so after the gun shot. So Jason goes up as fast as his body would allow with his injuries. Once upstairs, he found Penelope tied to a chair in the living room. Her mouth was taped and there was worry and concern painted across her face.

"Garcia, are you ok?" Jason asks, untying her hands and legs. Once her first hand was free, she ripped the tape off.

"How is JJ? What happened? I will never forget what that man did to JJ as long as I live! I want to rip his throat out! Where is JJ? We can't let him anywhere near JJ!" Penelope says, trying to get up and get to JJ.

"Garcia, Frank is dead. JJ killed him. We need to get her upstairs and into the car. We need to get her to the hospital. She looks pretty bad. We need to have you looked at too. How are you feeling?" Jason asks, trying to look at the knee and see if there were any other injuries.

"GIDEON! JJ needs the help of a doctor more than anyone! I saw what that son of a bitch did to her! I don't know how she made it through that! I would have died, but she got up and went and killed him! She didn't look right!" Penelope was crying.

"Derek! Are you there?" Jason asks, hoping he was.

"They're looking for the house! How is JJ? She looked weird. Baby girl, is she ok?" Derek answered.

"She doing ok. She upset, but ok. We need to get JJ to the hospital. Frank is dead. Pen, can you go check the address? That way we can get an ambulance here and Dave. She's going to need Dave most of all. Any word on Emily?" Jason asks, going down to be with JJ in case she woke up.

"Just a minute. Hotch is calling." Derek answers his phone. "Hotch, how is she?"

"She just came out of surgery. She still has 48hours before she's completely out of the woods, but she's doing good. Any word on the girls and Jason?"

"Yeah, Franks dead. JJ shot him. Garcia went to get the address of the front of the house. Jason's with JJ. She's passed out after shooting him. She needs a doctor and Dave. She's in bad shape. Jason's pretty worried." Derek explains.

"Well, you get the address, call Dave and they have the ambulance as well as the LEOS with him. Tell them I'll be waiting at the ER entrance. Tell them to take it easy." Hotch hung up and Derek went back to Jason. "Jason, got that address?" Derek asks.

"Just a minutes. Pen, got that address?" Jason yells up the stairs.

"1298 Castle Ridge Road!" Pen yells down the stairs as she descends down the stairs.

"Derek, 1298 Castle Ridge Road! Hurry! JJ's breathing is getting irregular. I'm concerned she's going into shock!" Jason leans over Frank and tries to tend to JJ. Penelope finally gets down to where JJ is laying. Jason was right, JJ got him dead center on his head. Penelope's head was swimming from all the information and the past events. "Garcia, what did he do to her?" Jason asks, trying to tend to the cuts and check for any broken bones.

"Gid, he beat her and then raped her. He made me watch! I couldn't get to her to help her! When I closed my eyes, he would beat her until I opened them." Penelope cried and cringed at the memories.

"Oh dear lord! Can you help me get her over to this mattress? She needs to lay flat. but the concrete is too hard." Jason says as tears expelled from his eyes at the thought of JJ being violated in such a manner.

"I heard that! That son of a bitch is lucky he's dead!" Derek spat out over the ear piece in Jason's ear.

"Did you call Dave yet?" Jason asks, really trying to stay awake. His injuries were starting to get the best of him.

"Yes, he and the LEOS are on the way. ETA, five minutes tops. Have Pen go out and stand there so they don't miss her. Once they get there, I'm heading to the hospital too. So when they get there, let me know so I can get on the road." Derek says, kind of numb. Pen starts up the stairs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe this is happening! Why wouldn't Derek tell me how JJ's doing? DAMN IT!" Dave sped up to get there faster. He felt JJ needed him and needed him NOW. They turned onto Castle Ridge Road and headed closer to the house. It wasn't the number of the address that got them there. It was one Penelope Garcia outside waving them down. Behind Dave and Reid was the ambulance and police.

As they all came to a stop, Dave jumped out of the SUV and quickly into the house. The EMT's were not far behind him. Dave didn't know where JJ was, but he searched the place until he found the basement stairs. He made his way down and was in shock at the condition JJ was in. Seeing all the blood and ripped cloths and he knew that JJ was terribly hurt. He didn't want to believe JJ had been raped AGAIN.

"Jason, what happened?" Dave asked.

"Dave, Garcia said he raped her and made Pen watch. He beat her if Pen didn't keep her eyes open. So she's in bad shape. I think she's going into shock. And I think I might need a doctor too. I'm feeling kind of dizzy and light headed. Pen needs to be looked over too. She fell down the stairs. Oh, Derek! Their here! Leave now!" Jason reached out for the wall when his balance we taken from him.

"Ok, I'm going to have a police officer help you up the stairs. You get into the ambulance. I will have the medics put JJ on the stretcher and we'll get you two on the way to the hospital. Pen isn't in serious condition. She can come to the hospital with a police officer. Have you tried to wake JJ?" Dave asks, cupping JJ's face. Brushing back her matted hair away from her face. The occasional clot of blood sprinkled her usual blonde silky hair. "Jennifer, honey. Can you wake up for me sweetie?" JJ moaned a little and moved her head over to where Dave was.

"Dave? How did you get here? Oh GOD, am I dead?" JJ says panicky.

"No sweetheart. I'm here, at the house. I'm here to rescue my beloved from the clutches of evil. But damned if she didn't rescue herself." Dave says, trying to lighten the mood. JJ tried to smile. Dave could see it. "Sweetie, can you open your eyes?" Dave asks, worried.

"One is too swollen. The other is kind of hard to open. But I would love to look into the brown eyes of yours. I really need to see them." JJ opens the better eye as best she could. The smile she tired before got a tad bit bigger. The medics came over and were trying to get her vitals and access the situation. Once the male medic touched her, she flipped out.

"NO! Don't you dare touch me! Dave, I'm fine. Please don't make me let them touch me. Just help me to the car and I will go see a doctor. I don't want to be touched. I just want to be held by you. Please, make them drive and just hold me." JJ says, with panic rising in her voice.

"JJ, honey. We need to make sure you aren't seriously hurt. Member when Lance had you, the cracked ribs. Now let the female medic just check you over. Do it for me." Dave says, holding her hand.

"I'll try. Don't leave me Dave. Please." JJ's voice wavers.

"I will stay as long as you want. Can't get rid of me that easily. I missed you so much." Dave holds JJ's hand and squeezes it.

"I missed you too babe. How is Gid and Pen doing? Oh God, what about Emily?" JJ's face was full of concern and fear.

"Gideon's getting looked at. Pen's fine. And Emily just got out of surgery. So now we have to get you and Gideon to the hospital. Will you be ok if I go see about Gideon?" Dave asks.

"Yeah. Just hurry back. I don't want to ever be away from you again." JJ says, sounding so strong. Dave goes over to where Jason Gideon was sitting, letting the male medic exam his head.

"Hey Jason, how you doing?" Dave asks, almost chocked up.

"Not too bad. I have a concussion. But other than that I'll be fine. How is JJ?" Jason could see the look of fear and utter sadness for JJ.

"She's being looked at by the female medic. And she's very clingy to me. I really like that she wants to have me hold her, but I think she's in denial of what happened here. She asked about Emily, You and Pen. But I don't know if she recalls the rape. Well other then she didn't want the male medic to look at her. I think I need to talk to Hotch and the others. When Lance and Frank took them, Lance raped her. She was just getting through that. She was just allowing me to kiss her and hold her again without reacting in a fearful way. But this is different. She wants me to sit with her and hold her until we get to the hospital. She's really scaring me. Is there anyway you can help me with her?" Dave says, trying to figure out how to help JJ, when they hear her scream. Both Dave and Jason going running over to where JJ is. JJ's sitting there with a blanket around her and staring at the body that had yet to be taken by the corner.

"JJ, honey. Are you ok?" Dave looks confused at JJ.

"Oh my God, Dave! Who shot Frank?" JJ looks confused and scared at Dave. That's when they knew that they had a bigger problem then they originally thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please let us know what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Back!

_An/ We do not own criminal minds. Please let us know what you are thinking. Don't forget to review as well. Thanks and ENJOY!_

Chapter 14

"JJ, don't you remember?" Jason asks.

"No. The last think I remember was trying to get away. Frank shot Emily. And I remember Gideon showing up, but it gets fuzzy from there. How did I get so sore? Dave, I don't like not knowing what's going on. Please, tell who the lucky bastard was that shot him. I was to give them an award." JJ's kind of fidgety. Jason knows that it's a sign that repressed memory. She knew something went on, but she doesn't really want to know. It's too painful or there is more to the memory then meets the eye.

"Jason, should we tell her?" Dave asks, not sure if it will do more harm then help.

"Well, why don't we wait to tell her until we're at the hospital.' Jason says, thinking if they did then they would be somewhere they could get her the help any way she reacted. And they have to have a psychiatrist on staff at the hospital in case she needed one to handle the shock.

"Why? Just tell me who the hell shot him?" JJ asks, getting frustrated.

"Honey, you shot Frank." Dave says.

"No. I don't remember that." JJ was in complete and utter shock.

"Honey, I think you're in shock. Why don't we just get you all to the hospital and we can sort this out later. We need to make sure you're ok. Jason and Penelope too.' Rossi says, trying to calm her enough to get her to go to the hospital. Sure, they knew about the rape upstairs in front of Penelope. But they have yet to realize the rape from the basement. JJ remembers only the rape from the basement and not upstairs or the fact Penelope HAD to watch.

"Ok, let's go. Just hold me Dave. I need you close to me right now." JJ says, grabbing Dave around the waist.

"Ok sweetie. Don't worry. I won't leave you unless you want me to." Dave says as they all head to the hospital.

At the hospital, Aaron gets to go into Emily's recovery room. She looks so pale and unlike his Emily. He walks over and gently grabs her non-Ived hand.

"Emily, honey. It's me, Aaron." Hotch softly says near Emily's ear. Without opening her eyes, Emily speaks.

"Aaron, is that really you?" Emily asks, then slowly opens her eyes. Not that she really would believe her eyes even if she saw Aaron. She felt his hand, but it could be someone else. Like maybe Dave or Spencer. She was having some really weird visions while she was under for her surgery.

"Yes, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty foggy. But so glad to see and touch you. I was so afraid I would never see you again. What about the others?" Emily asks, moving slightly and then wincing.

"Careful baby. The others are going to be just fine. Thank toy for coming back to me my love. You rest and I'll stay with you in your room. I love you Emily Prentiss." Aaron says, leaning down to kiss Emily's forehead.

"I love you too Aaron. Thanks for being here." Emily closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

At the ER entrance, Jason, Penelope and JJ are all brought in by Dave and Spencer.

"Put him in exam room 4. The blonde in room 5. And she can be in exam room 6." the nurse indicates JJ in room 5 and Penelope in room 6. JJ was being held up as they walked by Dave. Penelope helped Jason into his room. Then Penelope made sure JJ was settled and went to her room. A doctor goes into Jason's room.

"What do we have here, Mr. Gideon?" The doctor asks.

"Just a head wound. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks. I think it was done by the butt of the gun." Jason tries to make it seem less as important. He was just worried about JJ. She was repressing the rape and shooting. But she did have Dave with her. And then there was Penelope. She had to witness the horror done to JJ.

"We need to get some tests done. Have you had any dizziness or nausea?" The Doctor asks.

"A little dizziness." Jason says.

"Ok, we'll get a CT scan. Any other symptoms?" The doctor asks.

"No. Just worried about my co-workers and friends. How soon can we get this done? I want to check on them." Jason says, getting antsy.

"We'll have a tech come and get you in a few minutes. Now just take it easy. Your co-workers and friends are in good hands." The doctor says, leaving Jason sitting on the stretcher.

In the other room, JJ was clutching onto Dave.

"Dave, don't leave me." JJ says, tightening her death grip on Dave's hand.

"I'm not leaving sweetheart. Just calm down." Dave had no idea what was going to happen. A female doctor comes in with a female nurse.

"Hello Ms. Jearau. I hear you've had some major event going on. We'd like to do a complete exam of your body and take pictures. All for evidence purposes." The doctor could see how fearful she was and how tightly she was clinging to Dave.

"Ms. Jearau, would you like your friend to step outside until we're through. The exam might not be something you want him here for." The nurse asks, concerned that it might be uncomfortable for both of them.

"NO! DAVE!" JJ's grip tightened, if possible.

"Ok, how about we start the exam and if you change your mind he can step out." The doctor says, trying to make them both comfortable.

"That sounds ok." JJ says, looking up at Dave. She was looking for some kind of assurance.

"Sounds ok to me too. Anything JJ wants." Dave pats the hand that JJ has made a part of him.

"Well then, Ms. Jearau. Please put this gown on and I will be back in a moment." The doctor and nurse leave the room to let JJ get changed with the help of Dave.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm Back!

A/N We don't own criminal minds. Please let us know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

During the middle of JJ's exam, she flipped out.

"No. NO! Stop! STOP NOW!" JJ pulled away from the doctor and Dave. Dave was more then shocked. He was hurt.

"Honey, calm down. The doctor has stopped and no one is touching you. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dave asks, looking for a real answer in her face.

"I…I just needed her to stop. Just for a minute. I needed to catch my breath and…" JJ trails off as if a memory started to impale her mind.

"Jennifer, are you ok? Honey, you're scaring me." Dave can see the distant look in her eyes and the horrified look on his face.

"No. NO! DON'T!" Then Jennifer just sat there as the memory came flooding back. The horrible sight of Penelope tied to the chair. JJ on the floor. Frank on top of her. Every strike when Penelope looked away. The embarrassment of being forced to do something that is supposed to be so private. The horror of the forcefulness and pain in front of her best friend. And last but not least, the fear radiating from Penelope's eyes. Jennifer knew that neither one of them would be able to look or act the same around each other. JJ remembers trying not to react to Frank, but a whimper and a scream did escape her mouth. And Penelope looked like he was ripping HER heart out as well as Jennifer's.

"Jen, what are you remembering?" Dave knew that she had to be remembering.

"Nothing. It can't be real. It's a nightmare I must have had." JJ was in denial.

"Honey, why don't you tell us of this nightmare. It might help." Dave tries to get JJ to open up.

"Frank hurt me in front of Pen." JJ couldn't go into details.

"Honey, it happened. Penelope was there and it did happen. Can _you_ tell me what happened?" Dave thought is best for JJ to actually say the words. It would be the first step of her recovery and start to heal.

"Soon. May I have a few minutes alone?" JJ asks.

"Sure. Not too long. We have to get all the evidence possible. I'll be right outside the door. When we're done, we can go see how Emily's doing." Dave pats her hand and walks out with the doctor and nurse. JJ just sat there on the exam table and cried as it sank into her smart mind that Frank had not only raped her in the basement, but in front of Penelope as well. It made her so sick to her stomach that she had to jump down to get to a trash can before she emptied her stomachs contents into it. Dave heard getting sick and went into the room quickly to check on her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Penelope sat in her exam room playing back everything that happened. Trying to see if there was something _she _could have done differently. She left like she'd been waiting in that room alone forever. She wondered when the doctor would show up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason had just gotten back from his CT scan and was laying there in the dark. While he was laying there alone, he talked to Sarah in his head, as he often did.

_Sarah. The man that hurt you so back is dead and hopefully burning in hell as I speak to you. He hurt JJ and Emily too. I'm so glad he can't hurt anyone else. Poor Emily was shot. I don't even know how she's doing. The bastard raped JJ. He hurt Penelope mentally by making her watch what he did to JJ. Only a man as sick as that needs to burn extra hot and long in hell for eternity._

_I hope you're doing good and fixing up a nice place for me next to you. It won't be too long before I come to join you. I'm going to plant some flowers for you. I haven't told anyone on the team yet, but I'm starting a foundation to help victims of violence. And it's going to be named after you my true love. I'm retiring officially and making the foundation first priority. With Dave there, they don't need me. I think this will help me heal from losing you. And most of all, it helps others. The same way you helped others. Maybe I can rope Penelope into doing the computers part of it. Someone says she helps counsel people who have had a family member lost to violence. Maybe JJ would like to be the first recipient of the foundation. She's really going to need some help. Same with Emily and Penelope. We don't want Emily to have the same events happen like Elle. Elle never got the help she needed and she got out of control. I would hate to see Emily go through that. But in her case, Aaron's got her back. He will be there for her as Chief and boyfriend. But she still needs the help. What do you think my love?_

And just after he waited for a sign, lightening flashed outside the window. This brought back the memory of putting the sheets in the freezer for evidence. He forgot to say something. There could be other victims that they didn't even know about. He needed to let Dave know before they finished at the crime scene. They would never expect to look in the freezer. So Jason got up slowly and starting making his way to find Dave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review or PM me and let us know what you think or where you would like to see happen. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm Back

_AN/ We don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks for reading and reviewing our story. Sorry for the delay in posting. Life happens sometimes. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

Chapter 16

When Emily woke up, Aaron was sitting beside her bed. He was holding her hand. It looked to her as if he was praying with her hand between his. He looked so tired and worried.

"Aaron, What's wrong?" Emily asks, concerned.

"While they moved you in here and you were sleeping, I talked to Morgan. He's on the way. Frank was shot and killed. Jason, JJ and Penelope are here. Jason has a head wound. Penelope's just very shaken up. JJ was the one who shot Frank. And Morgan told me what Frank did to JJ. He raped her in front of Penelope. He made Penelope watch. He tied her to a chair. When Penelope tied to look away, Frank would beat JJ until Penelope looked back at them. JJ's in shock and Penelope's just upset. Jason's getting a CT scan. The crime scene is being inventoried. The body is being brought here. He obviously can't be prosecuted, but we need to make sure it's all documented. Work related for the paper work. JJ's going to need lots of therapy and probably a temporary leave of absence. It looks as if you might need to be on leave too. The doctor said you

will need time to recover and maybe physical therapy. How are you feeling?"

"Aaron, I'm fine. I just really need to see JJ, Pen and Gideon. I need to see them to know that they're ok." Emily says, in tears at the revelation of the events after her injury.

"Do you want me to see how they are and have them stop by after they're cleared?" Aaron asks, rubbing a soothing hand over her hand.

"Yes, please. I would really like that. I'm just going to close my eyes and rest while you're gone. I love you Aaron Hotchner." Emily wipes her tears off her cheeks as Aaron leans down to lay a soft kiss on her head.

I'll be back in a few minutes." Aaron walks toward the door. He turns around and gives Emily a rare Aaron Hotchner smile. This made Emily's stomach flutter. She wasn't sure if it was the morphine or the love she felt so deep for Aaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JJ, honey. Are you ok? What's wrong?" Dave asks, holding her hair back as she vomited.

"I don't know why, but I just felt sick. I would like to splash some water on my face. Could you help me to the bathroom?" JJ asks, leaning back into Dave for support.

"Sure sweetie, come on." Dave lifts JJ into his arms and carries her into the bathroom so she could splash some water on her face.

Dave stood close b and watched the woman he'd fell so hard in love with. He was feeling a wide range of feelings at this moment. He was angry that this happened again. Then he was sad that she was hurt. He was just getting her back from the last time. He was scared that JJ and him wouldn't make it through this time. She was going to need him now more then before. But this was different then before. She seemed more hurt and sad. Almost like there was more to it. Something she wasn't telling them.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you back on the gurney and finish the exam as quickly as possible. I know Penelope would like to see how you are doing." Dave ushers JJ back to the exam table. Then steps out to get the doctor and nurse. All three came back into find a shaking JJ. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I think she's in shock. We need to get a blanket on her. We need to finish this exam. She's probably like to shower and change into something clean." the doctor says, knowing how scared and dirt JJ must be feeling. She felt awful for JJ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at JJ's exam room door. Dave answers it. It was Jason.

""hey Dave, we need to have some evidence tested. I forgot to tell them about the bags in the freezer. I'd found sheets in the basement. There was blood and something else on the sheets." Jason says. He was just inside the room and he was quietly telling Dave this. But JJ still over heard.

"Where did you find those sheets?" JJ was clearly concerned.

"Sorry JJ. I should've waited. But I found them in the basement. I was thinking that it was from another crime perpetrated by Frank." Jason didn't want to throw out there that the evidence looked like possibly numerous rapes. He knew JJ had just gone through a horrible ordeal.

"What kind of crimes?" JJ asks, panic in her eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over. We're going to have them sent to a lab for testing." Jason tries to play it off as nothing.

"I… uh…" JJ's deciding weather or not to tell them what they will find.

"JJ, honey. Do you know something? Did Frank tell you something?" Dave asks, grabbing JJ's hand in his.

"I… uh…Know. I know what those sheets are going to show." JJ's voice quiets down and she shifts her eyes to the floor.

"Honey, did Frank tell you what happened?" Dave could sense her tense up.

"No, I know because one of those sheets…" JJ tails off not able to get it all out.

"Jennifer, tell me what's going on." Dave was getting more nervous and demanding.

"Dave, Frank raped me in the basement. So one of those sheets will have my blood and his…DNA on it. I remembered the upstairs rape later. But you knew about the upstairs and not the basement. I'm done being hurt. That's got to be the reason I shot Frank. He hurt Sarah, Emily, Pen, me and others. I must have known about the others. He will never hurt another person again. Gideon, I think Sarah was there helping me. I was hurt more then ever. I really thought I was going to die. But their was a comforting presents there. It was as if someone was telling me to hold on, just a little bit longer." JJ was crying now. She was smiling and then frowning at the memory. She had a distant look in her eyes that almost feared Dave. Jason just hung on JJ's every word.

"I was going to wait to tell the team later. But I'm starting a foundation in Sarah's name for woman who have been hurt. JJ, I'd be extremely honored if you'd be my first client. I really think Sarah would love it too. I'm asking Emily and Penelope to join too." Jason waits for an answer.

"Gideon, I would be the honored one. Thank you for thinking of me."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. We would love to hear what you think about the wat the story is going. Please review or PM us. Thanks again.**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm Back

AN/ We do not own Criminal Minds. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.

Chapter 17

Later that day, after JJ, Jason and Penelope had the clear to leave, they all went to visit with Emily. They were all so thrilled to see how Emily was doing. They get outside the room of Emily and they knock.

"Come in!" They hear Emily yell from inside the closed off room.

They open they door after they all put smiles on their faces and enter. JJ runs over to Emily and carefully hugs Emily, trying not to hurt her.

"Emily, how are you feeling sweetheart?" JJ asks, smiling.

"I'm doing good. Tomorrow I get to get out of ICU. So I will have my own private room. But thins doesn't give Hotch the ok to be naughty." Emily regretted saying that as soon as it left her mouth.

"So Hotch has been the over protective wonderful man that we all know and love." JJ smiles and elbow jabs Emily on her good side. Not too hard.

"Yes. He's great. I bet Dave has been the same way with you. And Derek with you Pen. How are you guys doing?" Emily waits to hear if they tell her the truth or sugar coat it for her.

"I'm very good. Just a sprained knee." Pen smiles to reassure her.

"I've got a bump on the head. A little concussion. But they let me go as long as I am not alone at any time. No sleeping for 24 hours. But I'm feeling good." Jason says and glances at JJ.

"I'm great." JJ smiles and then grabs Emily's hand. "Emily, I'm so sorry that I got you shot! I didn't mean to!" JJ was sobbing at the site of Emily. She knew she was to blame and guilt was over riding her conscious.

"JJ, calm down sweetheart. You didn't do this to me. Frank did. He's to blame. Don't worry. Honey, you had the strength to kill him. You don't know how many people you saved." Emily tries to calm JJ down and reassure her.

"No, I was they one that tried to take him out and then tried to get us out of there. If I would've just let what was to happen, happen then we all would be would serious wounds. Please forgive me Emily. I am a trained FBI agent and I let us all get hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if I lose my job over this." JJ backs away from everyone. Dave follows after.

"JJ, what makes you think that you could possibly lose your job?" Dave asks, holding her hand to keep her from bolting out of the room.

"Look at all the pain that I let take place. I couldn't stop it and I am a trained agent. I should have been able to take him down the… I should have not allowed him take us. What's wrong with me?" JJ was just filled with anger. At Frank and herself.

"JJ, you need to stop blaming yourself. You are not the only trained FBI agent that was involved. There was Emily, Jason and even Penelope. She's not really trained, but she's been around enough to know a few things. You can't blame yourself. You took him down. He's never going to hurt another living being again. And we all owe that to you. We thank you sweetheart." Dave hugs her while she shakes.

"But all those sheets Dave. All those others. Where are they? Did he kill them?" JJ's in shock. Afraid for the women. No one else, but Jason knew what they were talking about. Dave turns to the team.

"When Jason was in the basement, he found evidence that Frank may have been a serial rapist as well. Jason found sheets with blood and Franks DNA on it. We are still trying to run the blood DNA and find out the identity of the girls. Then the net step is to find out if they are alive or dead," Dave turns back to JJ. " JJ, you had no way to protect those women. You didn't know they were in trouble. You HAVE to stop blaming yourself. Honey, why don't I take you to the hotel and let you get some rest."

"No! I need to stay and make sure Emily is safe. I owe her." JJ was too nervous to be alone with Dave or any man.

"JJ, I'm be fine. Hotch's here to keep me company and to keep me safe. You need to sleep. You haven't got a decent nights sleep since this whole thing happened." Emily's worried that JJ's got PTSD.

"I'll go with you and we can take care of each other." Penelope says, with a warm smile.

"Does that sound good to you baby?" Dave asks.

"I guess we can do that. I need to stop by the pharmacy to get these filled. And I'm sure Pen has a script that needs to be filled. Do we have a hotel here? I thought it was back in that other town. I can't recall it right now." JJ seemed a little confused.

"Baby, we booked a hotel here too. I knew Hotch would need a place to crash from time to time. And then I thought you might want to be close to Emily. And if you need to talk to the doctor again for any reason, then you might want to be close. I paid for the rooms, so you don't have to worry about trying to get the stuff FBI account to pay for it." Dave says, placing a comforting hand on her back. When she flinched and moved a step away, Dave frowned.

"So did you expect me to share a room with you?" JJ asks Dave.

"No. I thought you and Pen would like to share a room. Then Derek and I would share a room. Our rooms are joined. Then Reid and Hotch could share a room. Hotch might not be there that much, so I thought he wouldn't mind." Dave reassures her.

"That sounds good. Let's let Emily get some rest. And get our prescriptions filled. I sure would like to sleep in a nice warm, soft bed. And not worry." JJ says smiling.

"Ok, let's go." Dave was sad at the drastic change in JJ. But he was going to do what he had to, to get JJ better.

"Bye honey. You call if you need anything. Both of you. I will come to see you tomorrow after I get a little sleep. You take care of her Hotch. Let us know when you get to the hotel and well make sure there is something to eat for you." JJ kissed Emily on the cheek and then Hotch. She didn't go back to Dave. She just walked out the door with Penelope.

"Dave, give her time. She's been traumatized and she needs time. Just giver her time." Emily says.

"I know, but it still hurts to see my Jen that hurt. You guys take it easy." Dave left to catch up with Derek and the girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review. Means a lot to us. So if you want, PM us and let us know what you think about the story. Thanks and take care.**


	18. Chapter 18

I'm Back!

_AN/We don't own Criminal Minds. Please enjoy! Read and review! Tell us what you think!_

Chapter 18

At the 'Cozy Country Creek Inn', the remainder of the team were getting settled into their rooms. They had made a quick stop at the local Wal-Mart to pick up a few odds and ends to get them by.

As they took care of their items, JJ was starting to feel the signs of fatigue. So she quickly changed out of the cloths the hospital had given her. She slipped into a nice pair of pajamas that they picked up. JJ was a little reluctant to wear them without washing them, but it was an emergency situation. She slowly climbs into the first bed she reaches. Pulls back the covers and climbs in. She was asleep before her blonde hair even touched the pillow.

Dave, Derek and Penelope decided to go talk in the guys rooms, leaving to a joining door open. They thought they should leave it open indefinitely. All three of them thought it was best. Penelope is a little nervous to sleep. Scared of the nightmares that might attack.

JJ had medication to help her sleep if need be. Penelope was beginning to wonder if she should have asked for a sleep aide too. Dave stood at the joined door and watched his helpless JJ sleep. He wanted to be in bed next to her, holding her tightly.

"I'm so worried about her. Is she even going to let me hold her and comfort her if she wakes with nightmares? Oh, my poor JJ's been through enough." Dave stands there until they hear a knock on the door. Derek gets up to answer their door.

It's Jason and Spencer.

"Sorry guys, Spencer and I are sharing a room. The one I was set to be in isn't ready yet. Besides, Aaron's going to want his own room to come and go as he pleases. How's JJ doing?" Jason asks, looking into the second room.

"She changed and went to sleep. Didn't say anything to any of us." Dave says, frustration evident in his voice.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but give her time and space. You don't realize what she's been through. I don't even really know." Jason tries to plicate Dave enough to stop torturing himself.

"I do." Penelope squeaks out and starts crying.

"Oh, baby girl." Derek brings an upset Penelope in for a bear hug.

"Derek, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Penelope ask between breaths.

"Sure. Come on." Derek leads Penelope back into JJ and her room. Derek held Penelope until she was out.

Dave, Jason and Spencer talk in the guys room.

"Why on Gods green earth do these psychos go for women? I mean, those three ladies scare me all the time. They can hurt you without a weapon. Why do the unsub seem to see them as the weaker sex?" Spencer asks, hoping the older two men and profilers would have an answer he could live with. But he knew he was kidding himself.

"I don't know kid. That is one for the cosmos. I doubt you'll find that answer in a book. But if your brilliant mind figures it out, let me know." Dave says, plopping down tiredly on the bed.

"You know kido, we know a lot. But some things are never known. Why don't we go get some sleep. Well, you can sleep. I'll read or do paper work. I'm not allowed to sleep. But Dave needs to sleep. For JJ's sake." Jason says, ushering Spencer out of the room. "Let us know if you need anything." And then Jason and Spencer were gone. Dave went to change then headed for the bed. He'd noticed Derek fell asleep with Penelope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Dave woke up to use the bathroom and noticed JJ wasn't in bed. He caught a glimpse of JJ at the window. Her arms were wrapped around her chest. She looked cold to Dave. He desperately wanted to hold her and warm her that way. But he went for an extra blanket at the end of her bed. He didn't know how to make himself noticed without scaring her. So as soon as he was in the room h quietly cleared his throat. JJ jumps, but he expected it.

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to startle you. Would you like this blanket?" Dave holds the blanket up as if it were a white surrender flag.

"No, thank you. I guess I should have picked warmer PJ's." JJ sounded emotionless.

"Honey, come on. If your chilled, take the blanket. See, I'll put it back down on the bed and back away. We don't have to be close." Dave tries to say anything to make her happy.

"Stop it Dave!" JJ was getting angry. Dave knew she needed to be. But it hurt to see her so pissed at everything. Not letting anyone be her comfort.

"Jen, I'm just trying to help. I'm worried about you." Dave moves back to the doorway.

"I know you are. But a blanket won't help me get better. You being so kind isn't helping." JJ tenses up. Dave could see it from where he stood.

"What will make you feel better?" Dave asks, willing to give his life if it meant JJ would feel better.

"I DON'T KNOW! Gees! Dave, let ME figure it out! No one else can help me figure it out. Right now I need to be able to gather my thoughts, feelings and what I need to get better. It's not like last time. It's different. In so many ways. If there will ever be a you and I again, you need to give me space and time to heal. If that's even possible." JJ walks into the girls bathroom and shuts the door. Dave waits to see if she's going to come back out. But he hears the shower turn on. That sound hurts him to no end to know that it's her third shower in the last six hours or so. And he knew she was right. This wasn't like the time with Lance. To Dave, Lance was more like a date rape. Since they had dated before. So it had to be the way she looked at that.

Frank on the other hand was old and very scary. Dave desperately wanted to take away the memories and the experiences for her. But JJ had to be strong enough to figure out her mind and body. And most of all how to heal. He would be there for her when she needed him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please try to review, let us know what you think! Thanks for reading!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm Back!

_AN/ we don't own Criminal Minds. Please enjoy. Review if you can._

Chapter 19

At 6am, Penelope and Derek woke. Slowly getting up and heading to the bathroom, Penelope was still groggy. Derek went over to his room and head to the bathroom. He was a little stiff from not moving all night.

JJ was still in bed with her back to them. But she wasn't sleeping. After her shower last night, she couldn't go to sleep. So she stared out the window. Dave had gone back to his room. He laid in bed until sleep over took his mind. He was just waking up. His internal clock never let him sleep past 5:45am. Weather they were on a case or not. His body was just trained that way.

After Penelope had gotten ready for the day, she went to ask the guys if she should wake JJ or let her sleep as long as she can. Dave thought they should let her sleep. So Derek and Dave got ready while Penelope ran out to get some breakfast for everyone.

While she was out and Derek was in the shower, Dave hovered around the door, trying to get a glimpse of JJ. To see how she was doing without bothering her. JJ was unaware of Dave watching her. When she thought she was alone. She sat up and wiped away her tears. Then her body was just over taken by hard sobbing. Dave almost couldn't hold back rushing to her and comforting. But he remembered what she said about needing space and time to heal. So he just watched in pain.

JJ reached for her travel alarm clock and then she hurled it at the mirror above the dresser. She let out a angry scream mixed with a growl. Dave could see the anger in her eyes and then comfort that hurling the clock at the mirror meant to her. So the mirror was broken like her. Then he heard her mutter "I hope you both are burning in hell." Then JJ got up and went to pick up the piece from the broken mirror. "Dave, you can stop watching from the door. If you want to talk to me, come in and talk." JJ says, not taking her eyes off what she was going.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. But I didn't want intrude. Did you get any sleep?" Dave asks. He walks in and sits on Penelope's bed.

"No more sleep after our talk. But I am ok. Now are we going to go visit Emily today?" JJ asks, dropping shards of glass into the small trash can.

"I think so. Garcia went to get some breakfast. And Derek's finishing getting ready. Do you want to do anything other than see Emily? Would you like to go to the Zoo? We could do a little shopping. Is there anything you wanted to do?" Dave tries to get JJ to open up just a little.

"I think I need to go to the local PD. I have to fill some paper work out and I want to get a jump start on the paper work to close the case. We all know it was Frank that took the doctors. Just to get at us. I want to get this stuff out of the way and get home. I know that we need to be here for Emily. But I need to get back to the office to get as much paper work done. I don't want to get behind in work and I think I will be forced to take time. So I want to get a head start." JJ puts the trash can back in it's place. She grabbed her clean now outfit and went to the bathroom before Dave could get his two cents worth in.

"JJ, breakfast will be here in ten minutes. So hurry up." Dave yell through the door and then heads back to his room. Derek exit's the bathroom as he enters the room.

"Hey, did I hear something break?" Derek waits for an answer.

"Yes. JJ threw her alarm clock at the mirror." Dave says as he was fiddling with his bag.

"Is she ok?" Derek looks to the door to the girls room.

"She's fine. I hope Garcia brings a lot of food. I could eat a whole cow and maybe half a pig. And then you guys still have to eat too." Dave chuckled. Derek smiles.

Just as Derek was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. It was Penelope. Derek opens it and lets her in.

"They gave me more food then we ordered. The cook said that it was for taking out Frank. His sister had a run in with Frank. He raped her and did a number on her." Penelope says with a sullen face.

"Do you think that she might be one of the samples the lab has? If she's still alive, then the others might be too." Derek was more then a little excited.

"I don't know my chocolate thunder. But he was grateful. Should I tell JJ, or should I keep it mum?" Garcia looks at Dave for an answer.

"Don't look at me. I have to step back and let her do what she needs to. You make the judgment call. I can't make that call anymore." Dave says matter of fact.

"David Rossi! Don't you dare make it sound as if I pushed you away!" JJ said from the doorway.

"JJ, I'm at a lose as to what to do or say anymore. I breath and you yell at me. I don't know what you want to me to do anymore! I'm tried of trying to figure this out while you figure what you need. So you tell me what I am supposed to do or say and then I will do it. Until then, I am going for a walk. I will meet you at the hospital." Dave grabbed his jacket and left, slamming the door.

"Gumdrop, you need to back off him. He's just worried and he wasn't doing anything wrong that time. Why are you being so hard on him?" Penelope asks. Worried about her actions.

"I'm mad Pen! I am mad at all men. Sorry Derek." JJ looks at Derek and smiles half-heartedly.

"No problem. I understand." Derek answers.

"I am tried of men! I don't want them to touch me or tell me what is good for me. I want to be left alone! And damn it, Dave loves me! WHY?" JJ starts to break down.

"Because sweetie, he just does. I know what happened to you. I understand the fear you have and the anger. But Dave has done nothing to warrant this hostility. Now tell me what's going on." Penelope was holding JJ's hand. Derek kept himself back away from the upset female.

"I want Dave so bad. But I am afraid that if he touches me it will be ruined by Frank and his touch. I don't want to confuse the feelings." JJ was crying.

"Honey, Dave holding you won't be the same as Franks hold. You know that if you say to stop, Dave will stop. You know that Dave is not going to push you. But you won't even let him hold your hand. You need to let him heal too. He is hurting too. Not nearly as much as you are, but he is still hurting. Why don't you call him and you two go for a picnic. You two need to talk. Tell him ALL your feelings. And maybe let him hold your hand. Go slow, but try to let him in a little." Penelope gives JJ her cell phone and then Takes Derek into the girls room to set the food up.

Dave's phone rang.

"Rossi."

"Dave, can we meet and talk?" JJ says, holding her breath.

"Sure. How about the park near the hospital. About half an hour?" Dave asks.

"Good. See you there." JJ says and hangs up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it. It's getting close to an end. So please let us know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm Back!

_AN/ we do not own Criminal Minds. Please enjoy._

Chapter 20

At the park, JJ had set up a little picnic. She wanted to make sure Dave knew she going to try to make them work while she was recovering. So she was planning on what she was going to tell him when he got there. She was thinking until she was distracted by a couple in the park. They were fighting. JJ couldn't help but watch.

"I told you that I wasn't ready. Why did you need to do that?" The young lady was yelling.

"I'm so sorry that I wanted to kiss my girlfriend!" He yelled back.

"You told me that you would wait. Wait until I was ready. Was that a lie?" She pulled away from him.

"No! But Ellie, it was over a month ago. He's dead! He can't hurt you again. You should be happy." He says, trying to reason with this upset young lady.

"Gees Jim, you act like he bumped into my car. He raped me. My bruises are just fading. God! You get irate when someone looks at you wrong. Try having someone force themselves on you." Ellie walks toward JJ direction. JJ stood up and waited for Ellie to get close.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but over hear your argument. Did you say that you were raped?" JJ asks as nicely as you really can anyone that could have been raped.

"Yes. Sorry, but why do you care?" Ellie asks, a little uncomfortable that someone she doesn't know would ask her that personal of a question.

"I care because I was raped too. And I was just wondering if you might have been raped by the same guy. Do you know his name?" JJ asks.

"Yes. His name was Frank. He raped me a month ago." Ellie says, tears building at the flash of memory.

"I'm so sorry. Did you hear he's dead?" JJ hoped that this would help her in some way.

"Yes, I was told he was dead. The person who killed him needs a metal. But how would you know?"

"He raped me twice. In the last couple of days. I was the one who shot him. When we were at his house, we found some evidence that he raped some other people. We wanted to get a count of how many and if they are still alive. He was a murderer. So you might be contacted. We have numerous DNA samples." JJ keeps rambling. Little did she know that Dave was watching out of view.

"You killed Frank? God bless you. I'm sorry you were raped by him. He was a gross man. He tried to rape his niece. She still was talking to him." Ellie's face was distorted in disgust.

"Who was his niece?"

"Lauren." Was all Ellie would say.

"Does she live on the same land as Frank. In the house behind his?" JJ asks, thinking that she knows Lauren.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ellie looks confused.

"Because when he was holding me and my friends, he took us there for dinner. She didn't seem afraid of him." JJ was starting to get mad at Lauren for letting this happen.

"She forgave him. He never tried again." Ellie could see the anger in JJ's eyes. Jim walks over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ellie, we're late for our appointment." Jim tries to pull Ellie away.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I have a therapy appointment. Here's my number. Call me and we can talk more about this." Ellie grabs JJ's hand and pulls a pen out of her purse. "It was nice to meet you…?"

"Jennifer Jearau." JJ smiles.

"Ellie Mason. I can't wait to talk to the wonderful lady who killed that bastard. Later!" Ellie says, being pulled away. JJ watched with humor. Dave walks toward her.

"Hey there. You seem to make friends wherever you go." Dave laughs.

"Yeah. Another victim of Frank. I have her number too." JJ holds up her hand with the freshly applied ink.

"Well, that's great. Know what did you want to talk about?" Dave knew, but it was the ice breaker he needed.

"Come and eat. I know you didn't get anything when you stormed out." JJ motioned for the blanket with the spread of food.

"I didn't come here to fight Jen." Dave's voice raised.

"Dave, I need to tell you what's going on. And I need you to listen." JJ says really fast.

"Ok, I'm listening. What is it?"

"I love you Dave. I know that I have been mean and distant. I know you want to help me and you feel helpless with getting me better. I don't want to lose you over this. I am still very scared of the physical closeness you want. But I want to try to hold your hand. Go slow that way. Maybe I can get used to holding hands and soon go to the next step. Just remember though that if I say to stop, you stop. And the reason I haven't wanted you to touch me is because I thought your touch and Franks touch would mix. I didn't want to taint your touch with his." JJ was looking at the ground. Too afraid to look at Dave for fear of seeing disappointment.

"Jennifer, I can understand your fear. You need to tell me how you feel. Don't ever be afraid to tell me. We can work slowly at this. Just don't push me away again. I don't think I can take that again." Dave says, holding out an open hand waiting for her to place her hand in his. JJ slowly places her hand in his. He slowly closes the fingers and waits for JJ to pull back or say no. But she didn't. They held hands through their time together.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want.**


End file.
